Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir
by Anonymousy girl
Summary: I love Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir so I decided to make my own fan fic. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns of this story!


_**This Chapter won't be updated for a while. Sorry!**_

* * *

Marinette ran down the stairs. 'Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't Tiki wake me up?' she thought grabbing a croissant. "Tiki! Where are you!" Marinette shouted, pulling her shoes on. Marinette's bag shook. "In here!" Tiki said "Why didn't you wake me up?" Marinette asked, letting Tiki out. "You told me to stay in there quietly while you talked to Adrien." Tiki said "When did I say that?" Marinette asked, running out of her house "Your exact words were, 'Tiki! Stay in the bag until I'm done talking to Adrien! He said he'd call me tonight!'. Then you had me stay in there until he got off the phone, and when he did I had to remind you you didn't do your homework. Then I had to stay up with you while you finished it." Tiki exclaimed "I'sh not my fault." Marinette grumbled.

 _ **Later, at school…**_

"Alya, I'm telling you it's not my foir! My alarm didn't even ring!" Marinette exclaimed "It's okay girl, I understand. You were talkin to Adrien!" Alya giggled "Where did you get that from?!" Marinette stuttered "You were talking all about the stuff you two talked about during class." Alya said, rolling her eyes "Hmph." Marinette said pouting "Chillax, it's not like it's the end of the world if I know." Alya laughed. But before Marinette could reply, Adrien and Nino came walking down the hall. "Omghe'sstandingrightacrossfromme!" Marinette whispered to Alya "Yes, and now there's Chloe." Alya sighed "I can't hear what they're saying. Get closer Alya and eavesdrop for me!" Marinette whispered "Nuh-uh girl. You're doing this yourself." Alya said, pushing Marinette forwards. Marinette dropped her books. "Oh my, you are sooooooooooooooo clumsy!" Chloe laughed. 'Just ignore her. Just ignore her.' Marinette thought, picking her books up slowly

"So Adrikins, I was wondering if you would take me on that new boat ride today?" Chloe said, snuggling up to Adrien. "Sorry Chloe, I already made plans today with Marinette." Adrien said, slowly shifting away from Chloe. "But-" Chloe started "I think that's the bell. Sorry Chloe, you an tell me after class." Adrien said, running down the hall "Smooth." Nino said, running after him. "Marinette quickly picked up the rest of her books and started going down the hall again. "Alya, I got some great news!" Marinette giggled. But before she could say any more, Chloe and Sabrina crossed in front of her and Alya. "Marinette Dupen~Chen. I should have known it was you." Chloe said "Always causing trouble." Sabrina said, nodding her head "I honestly think you are just a suck up." Chloe said, turning around and walking away "A suck up to who?" Marinette questioned "Adrien!" Chloe shouted, turning around "You're always like, Adrien this, Adrien that. It's just so pitiful. And you're doing it when you know that he is with me. Pitiful!" Chloe bellowed. At this time, most of the students were in their classes. So Marinette decided to do the smart thing. "You look **really** stressed out. Why don't you close your eyes and count to ten. I got this trick from **Adrien**." Marinette said "Adrien?! Close your eyes Sabrina" Chloe shrieked closing her eyes. As Chloe and Sabrina counted of to ten, Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and pulled her into ther class room. They made it just in time for role-call. "Thanks for saving me back there." Marinette whispered to Alya "Sorry, I had to videotape it. And don't worry, I made sure to add that the 'trick from Adrien' was false." Alya whispered back "Okay." Marinette sighed

 ** _After school…_**

"Thanks for getting me out of there Nino." Adrien muttered "Sorry man, to busy enjoying it." Nino laughed "Nice to know someone enjoys my misery." Adrien sighed. As this conversation was going on, across the hall was Marinette and Alya. "I'm not so sure about confronting him about this anymore Alya." Marinette whispered "To late for that because promise is a promise!" Alya said "But-" "Before you could discourage yourself anymore, remember **my** end of the deal. If you do this now, I'll get you answers on how he truly feels about you." Alya said "But that's it! I don't know if I'm ready for it. What if he doesn't like me the way I like him? Could I handle the rejection? Will I still be able to live a normal life without feeling in a pit of despair and sadness?" "Girl, I'll stop you there. Now go!" With a push, Marinette was sent tumbling into Adrien's direction. 'It's now or never Marinette.' She thought to herself "Um, excuse me Adrien?" she said in a quiet whisper. He apparently don't hear her as he was still talking to Nino. Marinette turned to Alya who gave her a thumbs up. "Hey um, Adrien?" she said louder "Huh? Oh hi Marinette! What's up?" he replied "I was wondering about what you said to Chloe." she said, looking at her shoes "Oh um, that. Ya, I don't really know..." Adrien said trailing off, scratching the back of his head "You should totally do it bro. If Chloe finds out about this you're probably going to be labeled as a liar, and you know what happened to Lila." Nino whispered in Adrien's ear "I don't know if we should go to the park, or the movies." Adrien smoothly picking up from where he left off "Let's go to the movies!" Marinette said "There's this one I always wanted to see..." Adrien said as he and Marinette started walking away. Marinette squeaked Nino and Alya give each other a victory look. Meanwhile, Chloe and Sabrina watched all this happen. "Well, to bad Lila is out of town." Chloe said "Why don't you text her?" Sabrina asked "Why would I have **her** number? She was such a loser." Chloe said rolling her eyes "But-" Sabrina started "Not now, Adrikins and that brat are leaving." Chloe hissed. She grabbed Sabrina's hand and chased after them.

 ** _At the movies.…_**

"That was so cool, right Adrien?!" Marinette said, her eyes shining "I guess." He said "But it also was a little cheesy." He added under his breath "No it wasn't. Boys always say those types of movies are cheesy." Marionette huffed, having heard him "Well I-" Before Adrien could reply, a loud boom filled the air. "I'll be right back!" Marinette said, running back into the movie theater. "Okay!" Adrien said, running to an alley between another building and the theater. "Plagg, claws out!" He shouted as Marinette said "Tiki, spots on!"

"Chat Nior sprung up on top of the movie theater. He looked down in time to see Ladybug running out from inside. "Up here!" He shouted to her. She turned around to look at him, and within seconds was by his side. "So, do you know who is causing this _cat_ -astrophic dilemma?" Chat Noir asked "If I did know, I wouldn't be sitting here now would I?" Ladybug said sarcastically "Well, I think we should head this way." Chat said, running towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug raced after him. "Look! Down there!" She shouted. Below the duo was a girl striped in rainbow clothing. She took several multi-colored balls out of her pockets. "Da da da da daaaaaa." She sang, juggling the balls "Whoops!" She said, tossing a ball at a building. Then ball exploded, caused a boom, and destroyed part of the building. "Are those **firecrackers** she's juggling?" Chat Noir said in disbelief "I guess so. You go down there and fight her, while I try to figure out her where the Acuma is." Ladybug said "As you wish, my lady." Chat said, jumping down. 'So who is this person?' Ladybug wondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one person slowly crawling to the girl while the other people where fleeing.

She swooped down and landed nearby."Who is that girl?" She asked the man "She's my daughter. I was asking her what she wanted for her birthday and she said a firecracker show. I told her it was too dangerous, and too expensive. I thought she understood, but I guess she didn't." The man said sadly. "Does she have anything special to her with her at the moment?" Ladybug asked "Her hairpin. It's the last thing her mother gave to her before she died." The man replied. Ladybug nodded and swung herself into the fray. At the moment, Chat Noir was being backed up into a building, using his pole to knock the firecracker balls up into the air. "You stupid cat. No one can defeat the Cracker Lord!" The girl cried. Ladybug used her magical yo-yo to trip the girl. "The acuma is in her hairpin!" She shouted to Chat. He nodded, leaping into the air. The girl's eyes followed the cat's acrobatics and didn't notice Ladybug creeping up behind her. She delicately took the hairpin out of Cracker Lord's hair and dropped it. Ladybug stepped in it and saw the Acuma fly out. "No more evil-doing for you little Acuma." She said, capturing it. "Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug saiid, watching it fly away."Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted as Chat Noir landed beside her. The ladybugs's flew around the air, mending everything. Ladybug picked up the now-mended hair clip and put it in the girl's hand. "Thank you." The little girl said, as Ladybug and Chat Noir left. "Well my lady, that was fast." Chat Noir said "If the girl was any older, it would've taken longer." Ladybug pointed out "Well she wasn't. So now we have a good amount of time still left, you want to go to the park? Get some ice cream." Chat Noir said "Sorry, not today." Ladybug said absentmindedly "Well will you give me a gift?" He said "As long as it isn't a kiss." She replied. His fell for a second, then quickly got brighter again. "Can we, show our identities?" He asked "No Chat. How many times do I have to say we can't know each others identities." Ladybug sighed "Well, then have the grace to answer this..." He whispered into her ear. "Would you just stop the flirting?" My head hurts and I can't take anymore of your nonsense!" Ladybug shouted. Chat Noir flinched. "You would just flirt day and night wouldn't you! Jeez!" Ladybug said, leaving. Chat Noir let out a puff of air. "I better return home." He said quietly

 ** _At Marinette's House.….….…_**

"Tiki, do you think waste hard on Chat?" Marinette asked, lying on her bed "Before I answer that, what made you so angry at him?" Tiki asked, eating a cookie "I don't know. It's just recently, he's just been annoying me so much! I tried dropping hints, but it's like he's oblivious to them. And this headache." Marinette said "Why don't you talk to Adrien? You seem to be able to keep yourself more composed around him nowadays." Tiki said "You're right! And I haven't seen him since Cracker Lord." Marinette said, picking up her phone. _DING-DONG!_ "I wonder who that is?" Marinette said to Tiki, motioning for her to hide. Matinette opened the door. "Alya! I didn't know you were coming over." Marinette said as Alya came in "Girl, I've been calling you and texting you and you haven't been picking up! I was really worried." Alya said "I'm sorry, when we went into the theater we had to put our phones on vibrate. I forgot to take it off after." Marinette said as she and Alya went up into her room. "Where are your parents?" Alta asked "They left out before I got home." Marinette said "So who were you going to call?" Alga asked, pointing to the phone in Marinette's hand "Oh, Adrien. I haven't seen him since Cracker Lord." Marinette explained "Cracker who?" Alya said "You didn't record the battle between Cracker Lord and Ladybug?" Marinette said, surprised "Well, you only got to see it since you were nearby." Alya huffed "Anyway, call Adrien!" She said. Marinette dialed his number. Then she shared a conversation with Alya through looks. Until, "Hello? This is Adrien-" "Hi Adrien! This is Marinette. I just wanted to say..." Marinette said, looking at Alya. Alya held up a red cloth with black dots. "I just wanted to say, did you see Chat Noir and Ladybug fight?" Marinette said. Alya mouthed put it on speaker. Marinette put it on speaker just in time to hear Adrien reply, "It was much better than that cheesy movie you made me watch." Marinette blushed. "You were the one who wanted to watch it!" She stuttered "Anyway, is Ladybug still your favorite? She's still my favorite." Marinette said "I like Chat Noir better now." Adrien said, with a sort of malice in his voice. Alya mouthed that she was going to get a snack from downstairs. Marinette turned of the speaker. "What do you mean she's not your favorite anymore?" Marinette asked "Marinette I got to go okay?" "Okay, see you at school." Marinette said before Adrien cut her off. Alya came back up. "What happened girl? I want all the deets" Alya said, with a plate of croissants. "I don't know, but I feel like I've been dumped." Marinette said so quietly, that it was almost a whisper "What do you mean? You two haven't been dating." Alya said through a mouthful of croissant "Or have you been dating in secret?" Alya said "It sort of was in secret." Marinette said "Did he sound angry?" Alya asked "No, only stressed." Marinette said "Maybe his dad ticked him off. With people as famous as those two, it's not surprising." Alya said "Maybe you're right." Marinette said, picking up a croissant


End file.
